sempre albus
by loowblack
Summary: - um ponto fraco: ver o lado bom das pessoas que ninguém mais vê, perdoar tudo que é imperdoável, amar o que devia ser odiado.


**# SEMPRE ALBUS.**

E no fim, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, a minha missão é ter sangue frio.

Ter sangue frio, é tão fácil dizer isso. Mas, afinal, eu não era o homem que via o lado bom das pessoas? Eu não era o homem que perdoava? Que tentava adiar o inevitável?

Mas será que um homem bom assim, como julgam que eu sou, tem a capacidade de manter o sangue frio perante do que vai acontecer? Ficar calmo e explicar a um menino que seu destino é morrer?

Porque não há mais como fugir, não tem outra coisa a ser feita. Ora, Albus, você não consegue enxergar o óbvio? Você, um homem tão brilhante, não consegue realizar uma pequena tarefa, onde só tem que encarar um garoto que sofreu de tudo e mais um pouco e dizer pra ele: agora você vai lá e morre, e tudo ficará bem.

Mas tudo ficará bem? As coisas ficarão realmente bem depois disso? Aliás, isso é o certo a fazer? Seu irmão já te disse tantas vezes, Albus. Tantas e tantas vezes. E você não aprende, que não é só a sua solução que conta; que você não deve impor sofrimento aos outros; não deve guardar segredos e achar que só você tem o direito de sabê-los, quando, o que mais sabe é sobre os outros. Como aconteceu com Ariana, minha pequena Ariana. Como aconteceu com Grindelwald. Meu velho e misterioso amigo Grindelwald.

**O brilhante Albus, que tantas vezes deixara escapar o que mais amava pela suas próprias mãos, já devia ter aprendido a ser frio. Já devia ter aprendido, depois de tantos segredos e mentiras, que o destino estava sendo cumprido, que os dados haviam sido lançados. **

E eu sempre soube que, apesar de ser inteligente e crucial para tudo isso, era apenas o látex. O látex que da origem à borracha.

Porque eu precisava da minha arvore, meu tronco, para viver dentro e ser sua seiva. Eu precisava de memórias, eu precisava de provas e fundamentos para viver dentro disso.

Então eu era uma seiva que era tirada da árvore, sem ela não existiria borracha, mas ela é quem tem que ser extraída, retirada. Eu tinha que passar um pouco da minha mente brilhante para o garoto. Um garoto, por Merlin! O que Voldemort diria disso, hein? "Ora Dumbledore, usando um garoto, que covardia... e você sabe que ele nem ao menos tem chances..."

E Voldemort tinha razão, Harry não tinha chances: ele era a chance. A única chance, sempre foi. E eu tentei porque tentei achar um jeito mais fácil, menos doloroso. Mas era inevitável, Harry já era uma horcrux. Harry tinha que ser destruído.

E o garoto nem ao menos sabia da profecia, onde você estava com a cabeça todo esse tempo, Albus? Querendo livrar o garoto de um sofrimento que é uma realidade pra ele, que era pra ele saber e já estar acostumado?

E então eu, a seiva, teria sido transformada em borracha. Harry faria isso, ele daria conta como sempre deu, como sempre foi melhor, melhor do que eu. Pra depois ser jogado fora. Harry faria o trabalho para depois morrer, porque era isso mesmo, não era? Era o que você deveria falar logo, falar de uma vez.

Então, pensando do jeito certo, com sangue frio: Harry é uma horcrux, ele tem que ser destruído. Mas ao mesmo tempo há uma profecia que comprova isso há anos e o garoto não sabe ainda, mas ficará sabendo essa noite, sem falta. Mas se Harry era uma horcrux e teria que procurar e destruir outras horcruxes, ele seria uma ferramenta a ser usada e depois destruída, um serviço limpo. Seria isso que ele pensaria de mim mais pra frente, quando descobrir? Ele devia me odiar, mas eu sei que não vai. Eu sei que como eu, Harry tem **um ponto fraco: ver o lado bom das pessoas que ninguém mais vê, perdoar tudo que é imperdoável, amar o que devia ser odiado.**

E, no fim, Voldemort estava certo: meu ponto fraco é o amor. O amor só é como um poder para Harry, pra mim ele é como uma máquina de tortura.

O homem que ama as coisas erradas, assim era Albus Dumbledore. E assim ele sempre seria.

Porque se não tivesse amado as coisas erradas, talvez não tivesse tido uma amizade com o terrível Grindelwald, e não tivesse visto um lado bom nele, um lado bom que ninguém jamais viu. Talvez, se eu não amasse as coisas erradas, não teria obsessão por três objetos que me tornariam o Senhor da Morte, três objetos que me tornariam deplorável. Um velho ranzinza atrás de poder, é isso que eu era.

Talvez se eu não amasse as coisas erradas eu teria sangue frio essa noite e dissesse ao garoto que ele tem que morrer, que ele deve fazer isso porque ele não passa de uma ferramenta descartável desde o início.

Mas afinal, Dumbledore é sempre Dumbledore. O homem que ama as coisas erradas nunca vai amar as certas. Assim sou eu. E por esse motivo, Harry não vai saber que é uma ferramenta. Eu vou dar a ele tempo pra ter esperanças, tempo de ser forte e estar preparado para quando entender que deve morrer, que é inevitável.

Por ora ele só saberia que há uma profecia sobre um duelo entre ele e Voldemort, ele não tem que saber que terá de se entregar. Ele não precisa de mais isso sobre seus ombros.

Pensando bem, eu já fiz uma coisa certa, uma coisa que eu quase desisti de fazer e não me arrependo de ter insistido: de ter visto o lado bom de Severus Snape.

Eu ainda me lembro de quando percebi o amor dele para com Lilly Potter, me lembro de sua vontade de vingar a vida dela e ao mesmo tempo proteger o que mais o metia nojo e raiva.

Me lembro de ter hesitado, quase não deixei que Severus tivesse essa oportunidade, quase. Mas eu fiz isso, eu deixei ele se mostrar o homem corajoso, um orgulho sonserino, isso que ele é. Eu fiz uma coisa certa e isso me consola, porque, sem Severus, não teria todo um plano para a tal ferramenta chamada Harry Potter. Sem Severus não havia comensal espião, não havia um monte de coisa, e não havia coragem e arrependimento.

Mas, no final, não é que eu amo as coisas boas ou más, eu amo as coisas esquisitas, só isso. Eu tenho a capacidade de amar o improvável e é isso que me faz ter tantos admiradores e tantos inimigos. E isso faz com que eu me torne um Albus Dumbledore, alguém que só serve para distribuir suas habilidades para alguém capaz de torná-las realidades. Isso me faz digno e orgulhoso, de um dia encontrar minha Ariana, mamãe e papai, e pedir perdão por tudo que eu fiz eles passarem, por ser um egoísta. Porque, para o meu querido irmão, eu já estava planejando manifestar arrependimento em sua presença, ele logo saberia o que sinto e também seria uma chave essencial para todo um plano vago e bem arquitetado. Seria o dono de um espelhinho de duas faces.

E o perdão, e o fato de amar coisas esquisitas me tornava cada vez mais Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. E, em **algum lugar no fundo do meu peito, eu sabia que era para assim ser feito.**

- Harry, há uma coisa que eu já havia ter te contado há tempos: existe uma profecia sobre um duelo final entre você e Voldemort, um vai ter que matar o outro no fim de tudo.

E é apenas isso, por ora. E Dumbledore continua o mesmo velho bobo que ama uma carinha sem peso nas costas, que ama ver alguém com esperanças e livre de seus problemas, mesmo isso sendo temporário.

Esse era apenas o velho e bobo brincalhão Albus. **E, no fundo, sempre seria. Até o final.**


End file.
